Fighting A Losing Battle
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts passed with many casualties, but it was over. There was no more hiding. They could live freely now — without any fear. Their lives were their own but that didn't mean that they were free of death. No, they would soon find out that nothing was as easy as that.


**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **I am Jade the seeker for Appleby Arrows.**

 **This round, you will be playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Each position has been assigned a chess piece and coordinating prompt for which they must write. The chess piece MUST be used somewhere in your story, as either an object or word. Will you be able to say checkmate to your opposing team?**

 **SEEKER: Chessboard: Write about an event taking place on a battlefield. (Be as creative as possible: this could be the Battle of Hogwarts or Lavender Brown fighting for the last set of robes on sale at Madame Malkin's.)**

 **Word Count without A/N: 1 634**

 **Fighting A Losing Battle**

The Battle of Hogwarts passed with many casualties, but it was over. There was no more hiding. They could live freely now — without any fear. Their lives were their own but that didn't mean that they were free of death. No, they would soon find out that nothing was as easy as that.

oOoOo

I was a usual Friday — or it seemed like it. Harry woke up, showered, ate and went to work, just like every day. Just like every Friday. As always, he was greeted by other Aurors as he went to his office — the Head's Office. Like always, he sat in and waited for Ron to come in and report for duty.

"Hullo Head, I'm here to report," Ron said teasingly.

"Sit. How is Hermione these days?" Harry asked.

"She's a nuisance, but she's pregnant so..."

"And how is little Rose?"

"She's well but she misses Uncle Harry. While I'm on that topic, it's her birthday in two days. You will be there, right?" Ron asked.

"Ron… I..."

"I don't care that you broke up with my sister. Honestly, I did not expect you to stay with her for long. We, her brothers, even had a bet going about when you would dump her," Ron said to Harry seriously.

"That's the thing, Ron. I don't want attention on myself instead of Rose. You know that your mother is still hoping that Ginny and I will get back together."

Ron said something but Harry didn't hear it because pain pierced his head and he lost consciousness.

oOoOo

Harry slowly woke up to the sounds of Healer and Ron talking.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter you fainted and you are in your Office right now. As far as I can see, there is nothing wrong with you but you should come to St. Mungo's so we can do some more detailed searches."

"I'm sure that won't..." Harry started.

"Are you bloody mad, mate? Do you want me to sick Hermione on you? I'm sure she would enjoy hearing that you are refusing to listen to a healer," Ron said, glaring at Harry.

"Ron.." Harry started, but when he saw that Ron wasn't joking he relented and asked the healer. "When?"

"In three days, at 9 am," the Healer said.

"Very well."

oOoOo

That day Harry stayed at work. He didn't have any headaches or anything. It was like nothing had happened just a few hours prior.

The next day was similar to this, except his head hurt like hell — but a pain relief potion later he was fine. That day he had to buy a gift for his honorary niece. In the end, he had decided to gift her with a toy that looked like a unicorn and was the size of one too. He bought it in a Muggle shop and later tinkered with it, making it move around.

The second day after Harry had fainted, his head hurt again; but because he had promised that he would come to his niece's birthday party he withstood it. It was a small family party — or as small as it got with the Weasleys. There were thirty people in total, if Harry counted it right. He went to find his friends.

"Harry are you alright? You're not hurting, are you?" He heard Hermione's worried voice.

"'Mione, I am fine. Sit down," Harry said looking pointedly at her womb.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare brush me of using my pregnancy as your argument..."

"Fine! My head hurts a little but I am sure everything is okay. Relax," he said seeing her tensing up.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone but you better tell me what they say to you at the hospital."

"Fine I will," he said rolling his eyes.

The rest of the party passed in a surprisingly peaceful atmosphere and Harry went home to get some sleep.

oOoOo

The next day, Harry woke up with a horrible headache. He got ready for the hospital and headed for it.

When he got there, he was lead to a big circular room with a single bed in the middle.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to ask you to strip and lay on the bed. Due to the chantings that we will have to do, you will be asleep."

It was short and straight to the point. Harry did as they said and soon he was lulled to sleep by their voices as they chanted long unfamiliar words in Latin.

Everything felt weird when Harry slowly woke up. His head felt fuzzy and he was cold. His arms ached as well. It felt as if he was weighed down by something but he didn't know what.

"Mr Potter, good, you are awake. I am going to explain everything that we found out, and I would like to ask you that you listen carefully and not interrupt me until I am done. Did you understand me?"

At his nod, she proceeded to say the following.

"Mr. Potter, you are suffering from a rare form of Magical Cancer. It is similar to the Muggle Cancer as it involves abnormal cell growth with the potential to invade or spread to other parts of the body. Now, usually we would proceed with spells and chanting were it the Muggle case, but it seems that your Magic is protecting the spreading cells, so we cannot do anything about that with spells. However, we could work with Potions and use of a magical form of Chemotherapy."

Another Healer stepped forward and said, "Before we get to the methods of healing, I'd like to inform you that the cause of your Cancer might be environmental factors and I can say with certainty that it could be the killing curse that sealed the deal. I am also very sorry to inform you that the chances of you surviving are very small. Perhaps ten percent if not lower."

After that was said another healer stepped forward and said, "Now, onto the potion and Chemotherapy regime. We'd start with you coming once a week and depending on how it goes, we will decide on the further course of action. Also, what my colleagues forgot to mention the cancer is situated in your brain, specifically where your scar used to be."

The first Healer said then, "I suggest you that you inform your family and friends. You will need their support for this battle. It won't be easy, but if nothing else maybe your incredible luck will come to save you again."

"Very well, but I doubt my luck will save me this time," he said as he prepared to leave.

oOoOo

Harry went directly for his friends' house. He was scared and for once in his life he wanted them with him as he faced a battle. He knocked on the door and waited.

Ron opened the door and when he saw the state his friend was in, he just called him in.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked when she saw him.

"I don't know how to say it 'Mione. I..." He started but stopped.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked as Ron sat beside her.

"Can I talk without you interrupting me? It will be a lot easier."

"Of course," Hermione said as Ron nodded.

"As you know I had an appointment at St Mungo's today. They said that I am suffering from a Magical Cancer that is located in my brain. They suspect that the Killing Curse sealed the deal as it is right where my scar was. They can't use any spells or enchantments because it seems that my magic is protecting it. They'll have to use a Potions regime, plus the usual Chemotherapy drugs," he finished and as soon as he saw his friends' faces he regretted telling them.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"What is the mortality rate?" Ron asked, his eyes closed.

"They said that there is ten percent of chance of me surviving. Honestly, I don't think I will."

"Harry, don't say that -" Hermione started.

"There's a chance I will," he said.

"We're here for you," Hermione said.

"Harry, why don't I bring the chessboard so we can play?" Ron asked as a peace offering and a change of theme. Harry welcomed it.

Hermione watched them play, tears still in her eyes. She knew that Harry would probably die as his gut feelings never failed before, but God did she pray they would this time.

oOoOo

The battle for Harry's life started. Every week he'd come to the hospital and endure the bitter taste of drugs. Two months passed like that and it was decided that the treatment would be taking place twice a week. Another two months passed and he still wasn't getting any better. It was increased to thrice a week. In that period, Hermione had given birth to a boy that was named Harry Hugo Weasley. Harry tried to protest but he was too weak.

Another two months passed and Harry was forced to stay at the hospital. He still wasn't getting any better and his magic still protected those wretched cells.

A year passed that way: Harry never getting better but also never abandoned by his friends. They were there for him. They helped however they could.

Ron even let him win, but it was all for naught.

oOoOo

 _Here lies Harry James Potter (1980 - 2010)_

 _a loved friend, uncle and godfather._

 _You can only escape Death so many times._

 **The End**


End file.
